Physically handicapped or incapacitated people have difficulty in bathing because typical shower stalls require them to stand erect, while conventional tubs require climbing over a high rim to enter and leave. While various chairs and cabinets have been specially designed for use by invalids, these have numerous disadvantages, as for example; they may be as difficult to enter and leave as a conventional bath tub; they often require two attendants to assist the invalid, to wash him and to manipulate the controls; they fail to comfortably support the seated patient in a stable manner during washing, engendering fear of toppling and falling in the patient; they spray and splash water directly upon the patient with considerable force increasing his fear and insecurity; they do not permit still-pool washing as well as washing by continuous flow of water; and they do not permit of separately and independently washing the torso and leg portions of the patient's body in such manner as to prevent cross infection.